


So... What's it like? (Tradução)

by LadyVitya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Fluffy, Happy Ending, M/M, sterek
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVitya/pseuds/LadyVitya
Summary: Stiles e Derek estão namorando há um tempo agora e não era para ser um grande negócio, certo? Então, por que todo mundo estava perguntando a ele como era namorar Derek Hale?
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: Traduções PT-BR





	So... What's it like? (Tradução)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [So... What's it like?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20727050) by [bluecinderella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluecinderella/pseuds/bluecinderella). 



> Essa é apenas uma tradução, a obra original pertence a bluecinderella, que gentilmente me permitiu traduzir para o português.

Quando Stiles e Derek começaram a namorar, ou revelaram que estavam namorando, essa é a frase certa, Stiles não achou que seria um grande negócio. Claro, ele sabia que isso iria levantar algumas sobrancelhas, iniciar conversas ... e tudo bem, ele sabia que seria um grande negócio.

Um grande negócio para o Pack, um grande negócio para seu pai, e basicamente para toda a cidade que ele supunha. Mas não deveria ter sido um grande problema, certo? Porque isso significava dois anos de anseio mútuo (como Derek o havia assegurado). Se Stiles não tinha percebido, como os lobisomens em sua vida poderiam alegar ter percebido algo, quando eles nem sabiam?

Então, sim, foi um grande negócio. Um negócio grande o suficiente para onde todos estavam perguntando sobre seu relacionamento com Derek e como ele era realmente? Isso foi uma surpresa.

Se ele estava sendo honesto, Stiles podia entender o porquê. Na maioria das vezes, Derek não mudou a maneira como agia em torno de Stiles, pelo menos não na frente dos outros. Stiles sempre iniciava as demonstrações de afeto quando estava com o Pack ou em público. Ele abriria caminho sob o braço de Derek após a batalha mais recente com o sobrenatural, agarraria a mão de Derek em qualquer chance que tivesse, e começaria todos os beijos que eles compartilharam.

Stiles não se importava com tudo isso, nem um pouco. Derek teve permissão para se cansar de um relacionamento quando todos os seus anteriores terminaram em desastre. Derek estava autorizado a ficar desconfortável com Stiles sendo afetuoso em publico porque tinha uma imagem a manter na frente do Pack; ele ainda era o alfa intimidador deles. Stiles entendeu tudo isso porque Derek era seu namorado e o relacionamento deles era da conta deles. Derek era uma pessoa diferente quando eles estavam sozinhos; ele era doce e fofo, atencioso e literalmente o melhor namorado do mundo.

Não era como se Derek fosse rude com Stiles quando eles estavam em público. Ele nunca se afastou de um beijo ou da chance de manter Stiles perto dele. É claro que sua carranca de assinatura estava sempre presente, mas Stiles se considerava um especialista em ler Derek e sabia quando Derek estava realmente chateado. Ele nunca se incomodou quando Stiles falava sem parar ou quando praticamente rastejou por todo Derek durante as noites de cinema. Stiles sabia tudo isso e foi seu erro pensar que os outros também.

Imagine sua surpresa quando Lydia perguntou: "Então, como é realmente namorar Derek Hale?"

Stiles ficou sentado com os olhos arregalados e as batatas fritas saindo da boca até Lydia reclamar sobre como aquilo era nojento. "Como assim 'como é?'"

"Quero dizer", Lydia revirou os olhos como se ele fosse o estúpido aqui, "como é? Quero dizer, Derek não é a pessoa mais aberta do mundo. Como você consegue?"

"Vou ser sincero com você, não tenho ideia do que você quer dizer." Porque para Stiles, Derek era uma das pessoas mais abertas que ele conhecia. Derek confiava nele seu passado e emoções; Derek não deixou alguém assim entrar por muito tempo.

Lydia suspirou antes de largar tudo e perguntar como estava indo a escola. Então Stiles se esqueceu, mais uma vez, de seu erro.

Desta vez foi Scott depois que Derek o deixou na casa de Scott porque o jipe de Stiles estava na oficina novamente ...

Derek reclamou com ele sobre seu carro está acabado e como ele deveria se livrar dele. Stiles fez beicinho o tempo todo, mas sabia que Derek realmente não queria dizer isso, especialmente quando há espaço suficiente para ele e Derek terem momentos sensuais na floresta. Então, quando Stiles deu um beijo de despedida em Derek e tudo o que Derek fez foi fazer uma careta, Scott não entendeu. Ele não viu o tremor brincalhão do lábio de Derek ou a falta do vinco na testa de Derek, que só aparece quando ele está realmente bravo.

Enquanto Scott e Stiles estavam se preparando para seis horas de videogame, Scott perguntou: "É assim que é?"

Stiles franziu as sobrancelhas e brincou com o controle na mão, imaginando por que ele não ligava. "É assim que é?"

"Namorar Derek."

Stiles deixou o controle naquele momento, porque não é isso que Lydia havia perguntado duas semanas atrás? "O que você quer dizer com isso?"

Scott bufou de irritação. "Quero dizer, eu entendo que ele é temperamental, mas ele sempre te trata assim?"

"Ele não me tratou como nada!" Enquanto Stiles ficou irritado com a pergunta, ele ficou mais irritado com a insinuação de que Derek o tratava mal porque Derek não o tratava mal.

"Stiles, ele estava reclamando com você o tempo todo! E você estava apenas sentando eles ouvindo!" Scott gritou e Stiles terminou essa conversa. Ele rapidamente juntou suas coisas enquanto Scott tagarelava para onde estava indo e o que estava fazendo.

"Não espere que eu fique aqui e permita que você julgue meu relacionamento quando você não sabe de nada!" E Stiles saíra furtivamente da casa dos McCall, caminhando pelo quarteirão até o pai e mandando uma mensagem para Derek para buscá-lo lá.

E então, três semanas depois, foi a gota d'água. Ele fazia compras no supermercado com Derek porque a noite da matilha era amanhã e eles não tinham comida suficiente para alimentar a todos.

Derek odiava fazer compras, se Derek pudesse pedir para entregar tudo em sua casa, faria porque todos pareciam olhar para ele enquanto ele passava. Eles olharam para ele e viram sua casa incendiada, o corpo de sua irmã sendo desenterrado, e agora que ele estava namorando Stiles, tudo o que viram foi um homem quebrado aproveitando o filho do xerife. Ele odiava isso.

No entanto, Stiles sempre teve um jeito com Derek. Claro que sim, Derek era seu namorado. Então Stiles afirmou que não podia carregar tudo sozinho, o que era verdade. Ele alegou que ficaria muito distraído, o que era verdade. Ele alegou que sentiria falta de Derek, o que foi muito confiável e foi isso que quebrou Derek.

Eles quase terminaram todas as suas compras quando Stiles percebeu que ele havia esquecido a massa de biscoitos, porque ele não podia se dar ao trabalho de assar, do zero, mais de 100 biscoitos para o Pack. Ele educadamente pediu a Derek para voltar no correndo e pegá-lo, pressionando um doce beijo em sua bochecha enquanto Derek bufava, mas mesmo assim foi. Stiles sorriu e rapidamente carregou o carrinho com suas coisas. Ele estava em pé na frente do caixa, procurando o cartão de crédito de Derek em sua carteira quando ele falou.

"Deve ser difícil estar com ele, como é?" Stiles levantou a cabeça porque agora isso era um padrão.

"O que?"

O caixa era tão casual, examinando seus quatro litros de leite como se nada. "Quero dizer, ele está bem bagunçado. Todo mundo sabe o que aconteceu com ele e ele não parecia lidar bem com isso. Como você faz isso?"

E Stiles estava farto. Ele odiava essa pergunta. Ele odiava a implicação por trás disso. A implicação de que Derek não era um bom namorado porque Stiles sabia que era. Se as pessoas não sabiam nada sobre Derek ou seu relacionamento com Stiles, elas não precisavam saber. Eles não precisaram entender.

"Não quero ser rude, mas vou ser. Você não me pergunta sobre meu relacionamento quando não sabe nada sobre nós. Você não pode criticá-lo porque pensa que sabe de alguma coisa porque não sabe de nada. E se você está tentando sugerir que ele é um namorado ruim, você está maluco tentando me intrigar dele. Ele é um ótimo namorado! Ele é um namorado incrível até e só porque você não entende ele ou eu ou nosso relacionamento não significa que você pode opinar. Então, por favor, se apresse e guarde minhas coisas para que eu não precise mais olhar para o seu rosto.

Derek voltou com massa de biscoito suficiente para alimentar um país pequeno e podia sentir o cheiro de raiva e vergonha rolando pelo corredor. A princípio, ele pensou que Stiles havia feito algo para ofender o caixa porque não teria sido a primeira vez, mas após uma inspeção mais detalhada, descobriu que era o contrário.

Stiles estava praticamente tremendo de raiva e o caixa estava tentando digitalizar o mais rápido possível para que ele não estivesse sob seu olhar intenso. Derek largou cuidadosamente a massa antes de colocar uma mão gentilmente nas costas de Stiles e pôde senti-lo relaxar quase que instantaneamente. Derek sabia que agora não era o momento certo para falar sobre o assunto, então ele esperaria até eles chegarem em casa, na casa deles.

Eles tinham guardado tudo para amanhã quando Stiles se jogou no sofá e Derek imaginou que era agora ou nunca.

"Você quer me dizer por que cheira tão mal ou devo adivinhar?" Derek começou e, embora soubesse que parecia insensível, não duvidava que seu namorado entenderia.

Stiles gemeu antes de agarrar Derek e Derek não pôde evitar o sorriso que surgiu em seus lábios com o comportamento infantil de seu namorado. Ele apaziguou a necessidade de atenção de Stiles e o deixou subir em seu lugar favorito, o colo de Derek.

Derek deixou Stiles sentado em silêncio por um tempo. Ele deixou Stiles traçar padrões em seu peito e deixou Stiles respirar em seu pescoço como se estivesse cheirando Derek e deixou Stiles acariciar sua bochecha no ombro de Derek em busca de conforto.

"As pessoas continuam me perguntando como é namorar você", declarou Stiles como se isso ajudasse Derek a entender.

"Ok, o que você diz?"

"Eu não digo nada!" Stiles bufou. "Eles perguntam como se estivessem chocados por eu estar com você ou se você- você é-"

"Eu sou um parceiro ruim?" E imediatamente Stiles sentou-se no colo de Derek e agarrou seu rosto.

"Mas você não é! Você não é um mau parceiro. Você é o melhor parceiro do mundo e eu não entendo", Derek tentou acalmar Stiles acariciando seus braços suavemente e pressionando um beijo suave para na bochecha de Stiles. "No começo, Lydia disse que você não era uma pessoa aberta e acho que entendi isso porque o bando realmente não viu você se abrir para mim. E tudo bem! Eu gosto de manter essa parte de você para mim mesma."

Derek sorriu suavemente com as palavras de Stiles, mas não se atreveu a interrompê-lo ainda. Foi bom ouvir Stiles falar assim. Não, Stiles não era tímido sobre seus sentimentos por Derek, mas não importava quantas vezes Stiles dissesse isso, Derek não podia acreditar que ele estava falando sério.

"E então Scott! Desculpe minha língua, mas foda-se Scott! Ele nem sequer sugeriu, ele apenas assumiu e acreditou! Foi naquele dia em que o jipe quebrou e você estava reclamando, mas eu sabia que você estava brincando, que você estava mais preocupado do que qualquer coisa! Mas Scott presumiu que você estava apenas me abusando verbalmente ou algo assim e eu estava sentada ali como uma espécie de idiota! " E Derek teve que dar uma leve risada com isso, mesmo que um de seus betas apenas sugerisse que ele iria ou poderia machucar seu companheiro de qualquer maneira.

"Era Scott, então eu basicamente disse a ele para se foder porque ele não conhecia você como eu! Finalmente hoje eu não aguentava mais, porque pelo menos Scott e Lydia conhecem você. Pelo menos eles são matilhas e querem dizer o melhor, não importa quão louco, mas esse caixa nem nos conhecia! Ele me perguntou como era namorar você quando você estava tão bagunçado! "

Agora isso chamou a atenção de Derek porque ele estava bagunçado. Não havia se, e, ou mas. Ele estava bagunçado e provavelmente sempre estaria bagunçado. Ele sentiu Stiles esfregar o vinco da testa.

"Afaste sua dobra irritada da testa. Ainda não terminei", essa declaração trouxe um pequeno sorriso ao rosto de Derek e ele deixou Stile continuar, mas não antes de dar um rápido beijo na testa de Stiles.

"Fiquei tão bravo e discuti com ele. Fiz uma grande cena em nossa única mercearia local. Estou cansado de pessoas que agem como se soubessem algo sobre o nosso relacionamento ou até conhecessem você por esse motivo! Ninguém conhece você nesta cidade, então com que direito eles nos julgam! " Um último suspiro escapou da boca de Stiles antes de descansar a testa contra a de Derek.

Havia algo sobre esse discurso que Stiles deixou Derek sem palavras, não que ele fosse um homem de muitas palavras. Stiles acabara de descobrir que ele era a única pessoa que conhecia Derek e todos os outros na cidade eram idiotas. Ele não estava errado e Derek sempre soube disso. Ninguém se importava com Derek Hale, eles só se importavam com o incêndio de Hale. Eles não se importavam com a comida favorita de Derek ou seu pior pesadelo. Tudo o que importavam era um bom drama e Derek odiava que Stiles tivesse que passar por isso sozinho. Ele odiava que Stiles tivesse esperado tanto tempo para contar a Derek, mesmo que ele não pudesse culpá-lo por isso quando Stiles realmente não sabia o que estava acontecendo.

"Você é fofo e eu amo você", Stiles abriu os olhos com a declaração de Derek e foi recebido com o sorriso mais extravagante que ele já viu.

Stiles estreitou os olhos. "Se alguém está sendo fofo, é você, por que você está sendo fofo agora? Também ignore meus olhos apertados enquanto digo isso, eu também te amo. "

Derek riu de Stiles e deu um selinho nos lábios, rápido, para que Stiles não tentasse aprofundar quando Derek tinha algo a dizer.

"Está tudo bem se as pessoas não nos entendem, porque não devemos nos preocupar com eles", Stiles estreitou os olhos ainda mais com essa afirmação porque, embora verdadeiro, ele não gostou de como isso soava. "Você é muito charmoso e enérgico para estar com alguém que quase não diz mais de 100 palavras por dia."

"Isso não é verdade", Stiles bufou. "Conversamos o tempo todo, a noite toda!"

"Deixe-me terminar", Derek revirou os olhos ao ver o beicinho de Stiles, mas divertidamente beliscou seu quadril para fazê-lo ir embora. "Eu não sou do tipo que faz demonstrações de afeto, não vou pegar sua mão ou puxá-lo para mais perto, mas não me importo quando você faz isso. Eu amo até."

Stiles corou com isso porque, embora ele soubesse, ouvir Derek dizer que era diferente. Derek era um homem de ação e sempre que ele usava suas palavras, Stiles prendia em cada uma delas.

"As pessoas podem assumir ou julgar tudo o que querem, porque só você e eu sabemos qual é o nosso relacionamento, ok? Este é o nosso", Derek colocou a mão na nuca de Stiles e o aproximou novamente. "Nosso, ok?"

Nesse ponto, o rosto inteiro de Stiles estava vermelho e ele não tinha certeza de quando seu namorado se tornou tão suave. "Nosso."

Derek sorriu dessa maneira, seus olhos se enrugaram e se iluminaram como se um milhão de estrelas vivesse neles. O polegar de Derek deslizou sobre os lábios de Stiles antes que ele puxasse Stiles para um beijo, não tão rápido quanto o último. Era lento e doce e tudo o que Stiles sabia que era o relacionamento deles. A mão de Derek passou da parte de trás do pescoço para o quadril, onde o outro descansava e a de Stiles a colocou nos cabelos de Derek. Por mais que Derek odiasse as piadas sobre cães, ele tinha que admitir que quando Stiles passava os dedos pelos cabelos dele era incrível.

Stiles aprendeu a ignorar os julgamentos e olhares de todos. Ele também aprendeu a não atacar as pessoas, mesmo que esse tenha sido um processo longo que Derek achou divertido demais.

Ele os ignorou porque era da conta deles. Ninguém soube que Derek era um carinhoso que não conseguia adormecer sem Stiles ao lado dele. Ninguém sabia que todas as manhãs, quando Stiles tomava café da manhã, Derek passava os braços pela cintura e descansava o queixo no ombro de Stiles. Ninguém ficou sabendo todos os dias em que não saíram da cama porque estar um centímetro um do outro parecia muito longe. Ninguém conheceu o Derek que ele conheceu porque era dele, somente deles.

Porque amar Derek Hale era todas as melhores coisas do mundo. Era assim que era.

**Author's Note:**

> Optei por manter a palavra Pack ao invés de bando, pacote ou mochila.  
> Espero que tenha gostado dessa história tanto quanto eu.


End file.
